


January Jaunt, with love

by Whispering_Sumire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Pining, Poignant, Puppy Piles, Sex Pollen, Shotgunning, light fluff, three drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: A collection of three drabbles for misfitmonarchy, in which Stiles has difficulties after the nogitsune, in which college dormmates get high, and in which Stiles gets dosed with (it can be assumed) sex-pollen.





	January Jaunt, with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misfitmonarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/gifts).



Stiles had a boa, once, and he learned that the circle of life was bigger than a song, more violent, gruesome. His mother went mad a year later, and as he watched Grandmother Death slowly pull her into the cradle, he thought he'd accepted that.

When he faced Peter, Gerard, an Alpha Pack, the Darach, he thought he'd accepted that.

Then, the Nogitsune.

Then, power swirling in his veins the likes of which crashes into your soul, gulps you down, teaches you how _small_ you are.

And Stiles becomes _fire_.

Derek walks toward him, anyway, like it's just that easy.

···

Their dorm room is so goddamn full, Derek almost forgets how to breathe, he certainly forgets that smoke is the kind of thing that frightens him most days.

His bed isn't big enough for five bodies, but Erica's wrapped around their legs, Boyd folded around her, Isaac's sprawled out over them all, buoyed by the ocean-tide of their lungs, and Stiles is next to him, singing softly.

Derek takes a hit, and, too high to remember fear, nudges Stiles' mouth open, sharing it.

Stiles moans, looks love-addled drunk when Derek pulls away, and, oh.

Maybe there's hope, here, after all.

···

Greedy.

That's all he feels right now, that's what simmers in his belly: _greed_.

He wants lips against muscle, collarbone beneath teeth, sweat and blood and tears and cum coating tongue.

He _craves_ until he's nothing but animal, and laughs, because he isn't supposed to be the animal, here.

"Fuck me," he demands, hoarsely, huskily, and maybe all this is is the venom coursing through his veins, maybe all this is is the poison yesterday's monster left after they killed it, except Stiles has been loving Derek for so long he's forgotten who he'd been before that tender devastation. _"Please."_


End file.
